


Finding Peace

by BlackFriday



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Smut, Gen, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFriday/pseuds/BlackFriday
Summary: A short post- Trespasser fanfic, set in South Reach. Cullen and Kathara Lavellan are spending some time with the Rutherford family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to [woodswanderer](http://woodswanderer.tumblr.com) and [Lumidee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumidee/pseuds/Lumidee). :)

It was a quiet afternoon, the soft humming of insects and bees drowning out every other noise; it was like a litany, reminding him of the constant murmur of those Chants he used to hear and learn, while studying and training as a Templar: an everlasting remembrance of his worst memories, at times. 

Cullen shielded his eyes from the sunlight, with the other hand he scratched feebly the ears of Cory, his young Mabari, lying on the ground. As sleepy as the dog, he shooed any further thought away with a yawn, and settled back on his brother Branson's hammock.  
The chance to take a long break after an entire life devoted to duty felt so odd; the air was light as well as his mind, Cullen was rediscovering the joy of rest.  
Cullen was finding peace, at last.

After the disbanding of the Inquisition, he believed rejoining his family was the right thing to do, for his own sake, for Kathara’s, for his siblings'. He knew he owed them, but mostly he needed it with all his heart.  
Mia, Branson and Rosalie proved to be so much better than him: they welcomed Cullen back with touching warmth, as if all those years of forced distance he used to impose had never existed.  
It had been irrational of him to deny their unconditional love, because of that he had been blind and lonely for ages; laughing and quarreling with Mia and the others once more… it felt like he was born again.

All at once Lavellan was sitting astride on his belly, and smacked a simple kiss on his cheek, Cullen put his hands around her hips and opened his eyes, smiling like a helpless idiot, he knew it and did not care: no doubt, his wife was a pleasant obsession. He sought her mouth to discover on her lips a sweet fruity taste.  
Kathara broke away from the kiss with amusement and ran her fingers through his unshaven beard.  
"Are you planning to look like a bear?"  
"Do you want me to cut it? Maybe I should, I've never had it that long." He considered, touching his bristly chin and jaw.  
She winked "In fact, it enhances the nicest sensations... in private."   
Cullen chuckled, then pretended to be scandalized, teasing her for her depravity.  
She played along "How about that table fetish of yours, Cully-Wully?" she answered with a grin on her face. 

On the opposite side of the house a child trilled "Cullen! Uncle Cullen!".  
His nephew called him to play war with a pair of old wooden swords, half eaten by worms; they used to belong to Branson and Cullen when they were little.  
Mia Rutherford’s voice cut in, "I'm sorry sweetie, those two need to help me first. Lovebirds, get a move on!" she made sure to be heard by his brother and sister-in-law.  
Regardless of the cost – they knew there was no lucky escape with Mia, at all - Kathara and Cullen took it very easy.  
"Get off your bum and do something!" Mia came to face them, yelling, and clarified her request even more, trying to hit them with a few pine cones.

The rain of pine cones accidentally bumped the poor Mabari who whined and moved away, moaning outraged and they all burst out laughing, then Kathara caressed the dog and talked "This is peace, Cory, isn't it? Crazy adorable Human families!”.


End file.
